fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Juvia vs. Flare
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 17 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Water Unison Raid |Character2 = Flare Corona |Kanji2 = フレア・コロナ |Romaji2 = Furea Korona |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Crimson Hair |Love Interest = Gray Fullbuster |Image Gallery = }} Juvia vs. Flare is a semi-canon rivalry between Fairy Tail Mage, Juvia Lockser and former Raven Tail Mage, Flare Corona over Gray Fullbuster. About Juvia and Flare Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, formerly being one of the five S-Class Mages of the Phantom Lord Guild. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, black eyes in the Manga and dark blue in the anime, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cuts her long hair and begins wearing more revealing clothes. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona, a fellow guild member, but instead chooses to knock out herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, though she knew the effects attacking it would result in. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and she used to say "drip, drip, drop" after her sentences due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals, always believing everyone around her is also in love with Gray and is therefore her enemy. Flare Corona Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ Furea Korona) is a Mage and a former member of the Raven Tail Guild, as well as one of its elite members. Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. Whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will. She has full lips and reddish eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged appearance. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X", and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast. Later, after the disbandment of Raven Tail, Flare replaces her Guild Mark with the mark of her home village: the Sun Village. Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely, and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots; as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she had switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes. Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two female Mages. Flare is extremely fond of her hair, as it was a blessing from the Eternal Flame, whose color she appraisingly refers to as "sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wanted the young girl to live; the latter action also displayed Flare's seeming enmity towards blonde girls, with her referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde". Later, Flare refused to accept Lucy's surrender, instead threatening to humiliate her by stripping her naked in front of the audience, and subsequently trying to burn her Fairy Tail stamp with Raven Tail's symbol; actions which further displayed her senseless cruelty. However, Flare has been known to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes or powerful spells, as shown when Lucy was getting the better of her, and, most notably, when she readied to attack her with Urano Metria, something which prompted Flare to tremble and sweat visibly. In spite of this, or possibly as a consequence, she started heavily mocking Lucy after the latter failed to cast the spell due to Obra's intervention, something which granted Flare an undeserved victory. After being disqualified along with her team from the Grand Magic Games, she is shown to have a shy and softer side, following Lucy to Ryuzetsu Land for the purpose of apologizing to to her, blushing while doing so and showing remorse towards her vile actions. As a resident of the Sun Village, however, Flare is shown to be very protective of her saviors and friends, the giants, as well as prone to quick anger when their precious protector, the Eternal Flame, is threatened. History Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. Sometime during her childhood years, Juvia went off to visit her uncle with a present in hand in the Western Region of Fiore. However, when she was sitting on a bench, she noticed that her present got stolen. Wondering what she should do, Juvia sat close to a fountain to think, until the sadness overtook her and it started raining. Unbeknownst to her, her rain destroyed a young Gray Fullbuster's bag of gold cotton, which was worth a fortune. She then decided to keep looking for the things she lost. When Gray managed to defeat the thief and Juvia got back her possessions, feeling overjoyed, the rain began to cease, and she exclaimed that she could go meet her uncle again now. Juvia then departed on a train herself, and the girl's face brightened up when she saw that the sky had finally cleared up. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Flare's History At a young age, Flare was found and raised by the giants of the Sun Village. Later on, as a blessing of the Eternal Flame, Flare received the ability to manipulate her hair in any way she wished. However, as time progressed Flare noticed the obvious difference between herself and the giants, and decided to leave and travel to meet others the same size as her. Her lack of knowledge about the outside world made her fearful though, and upon meeting the members of Raven Tail she joined them happily, oblivious to their malicious personalities and unnatural hatred towards Fairy Tail; something she assumed was just natural and common for people outside her village. Rivalry The 'rivalry' between these two started after Flare appeared in the girls community bathhouse. When Lucy stated she would would ask the master for Flare if she could join Fairy Tail. Juvia starts thinking Flare is a copy of her, and her look is also a copy of hers. Then she started thinking Flare would be after Gray also. After Juvia imagination thinks of Gray confessing that he prefers Flare, and they walk off into the sunset talking about babies. Juvia states Flare is her "Romantic Rival" after this. Synopsis Sun Village Arc While most of the girls, are bathing in the community bathhouse, they start talking about the job everyone is on. It is stated Erza and Wendy are on a job together, which they're confused about since they believed Erza was sitting in the bathhouse with them. The girl they believe to be Erza turns around and is Flare. Flare says with Raven Tail gone she has no where to go. Lucy then said she would ask the master for her if she should join Fairy Tail. Juvia starts believing Flare is a copy of her, and she copied her look. She then started thinking Flare was interested in Gray also. Juvia imagination has Gray saying, "Juvia... You know clammy girls are my thing." Then Gray confesses he prefers Flare more and says he loves her. Gray and Flare walk off into the sunset with Juvia watching as they talk about babies. To which Juvia declares Flare her Romantic Rival. References Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Semi-Canon Rivals Category:Needs Help